


What can I do

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: От главы своего Ордена Эрик получает задание найти девушку и выяснить у нее интересующую его информацию. Но не все так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд.





	What can I do

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, ориджинал.

Больше всего на свете Эрику хотелось упасть в кровать и хорошенько выспаться. Четыре дня он бродил по Голосистому Лесу, прежде чем добраться до Вериды. Какого черта Орден отправил его так далеко? Эрик с радостью бы посетил городок, расположенный поближе к столице, но нет, вместо этого ему пришлось потратить уйму времени, чтобы добраться сюда. После нескольких дней беспокойного сна на холодной земле жутко болела спина, а от бесконечных криков птиц раскалывалась голова. Поскорее бы снять комнату в этом захолустье и просто отдохнуть, но сначала нужно было разобраться с поручением главы.

Эрик толкает массивную дверь местной таверны, и та со скрипом отворяется. Внутри — никого, за исключением двух местных жителей, которые, несмотря на столь ранний час, были уже изрядно поддатыми. За столиком прямо напротив входа сидели два здоровых мужлана, одежда которых нуждалась в тщательной стирке. Лицо одного из них было вымазано в дегте, из-за чего второй на его фоне уже не выглядел таким уж грязным. От этой картины Эрику стало как-то не по себе. Он со своим ярким зеленым плащом с капюшоном, блондинистыми длинными волосами и светлой кожей явно не вписывался в суровую атмосферу таверны.

— Добрый день, сэр, — Эрик подошел к стойке, за которой, по-видимому, стоял хозяин заведения. Высокий, крупный мужчина лет тридцати протирал влажной тряпкой большую деревянную кружку. Не отрываясь от дела, он бросил недовольный взгляд на юношу. Ему явно было не по нраву, что его отвлекают от работы, — Я здесь по очень важному делу, я из Ордена Ястребов...

— Ордена Ястребов? Это еще что за чушь? — мужчина перебил Эрика, не дав ему закончить свою мысль. Тот даже слегка опешил от такого — раньше он никогда не сталкивался с тем, чтобы кто-то не знал о его ордене.

Еще недавно такое понятие как «авариты» не существовало в природе, но последние лет десять оно было у всех на слуху. Люди, имеющие необычные врожденные способности. Это было что-то вроде магической силы, но в отличие от простых магов, которые днями и ночами зубрили заклинания, обучались контролю своих способностей, аваритам не нужно было тратить годы на познание магического ремесла. Для изучения заклинания авариту нужно прикоснуться к любому человеку, закрыть глаза и пропустить через себя особую магическую силу. После этого, в голове появляется новое знание, и, как они все говорят, ощущения такие, словно это знание было с тобой с самого твоего рождения. Ты никогда не знаешь, каким будет результат и чему именно ты научишься в этот раз. Может быть ты научишься взглядом уничтожать насекомых-вредителей, а может будешь одним взмахом руки уничтожать целые города. Коллегия Ученых империи Дракаар терялась в догадках откуда взялись авариты. Одни считали, что это обыкновенные маги, научившиеся преобразовывать личности людей в заклинания, другие считали, что это демоны, ворующие части человеческих душ. Эрик не считал себя демоном, но и истинную природу своих способностей он не знал. 

Был во всем этом только один минус — каждый раз, когда аварит изучает новое заклинание, его жизнь становится короче. Самые первые авариты, явившие себя миру, не доживали и до тридцати. Далеко не все хотели укорачивать свою жизнь ради того, чтобы приобрести парочку колдовских умений, которые возможно даже никогда не пригодятся. Но были и те, кто был готов пожертвовать несколькими десятками лет своей жизни ради того, чтобы познать свои необычные способности. Они называли себя Орден Ястреба.

— Вы правда не знаете? Что, последние лет десять в лесу прожили? Видок у вас соо.., — по свирепому взгляду мужчины Эрик понял, что лучше бы ему перестать насмехаться над этим деревенским дурачком и убраться из этой таверны поскорее, — великолепный. Отлично выглядите. Не подскажете мне, где я могу найти Мириам? Она должна рассказать мне важную информацию.

— Рассказать? Боюсь, этого она сделать не сможет, — от громкого смеха хозяина таверны полка с посудой, стоявшая за его спиной, задрожала. Одна из стоявших там бутылок даже чуть было не слетела вниз, — Ладно, я расскажу тебе где она живет.

***

Теперь Эрик понимал, почему тот мужик из таверны так гоготал. Мириам жила на самой окраине деревни, в маленьком, покосившемся домике. Одно-единственное окошко было покрыто плотным слоем грязи и пыли. Мириам сидела на старой скамейке, покрытой мхом, и безучастно смотрела в одну точку. Юноша стоял здесь уже несколько минут, и за это время она не произнесла ни слова.

— Ты меня вообще слышишь? — Эрик провел рукой перед лицом девушки. Кажется, она была малость не в себе. Совсем ни на что не реагировала. Она не была красавицей — обычная тощая девица с грязными черными волосами и в коричневом мешковатом платье. Эрик был в ярости. Четыре дня пути по лесу и еще три дня до этого по городам империи, чтобы найти ее? Немую девку, которая не то что сказать, даже нарисовать путь к заветной долине Керан не сможет. Чертов глава ордена, верит в любые слухи, которые на улицах распространяют пьяные мужики. Вечно он со своим «В уличных разговорах рождается истина» — Эрик вообще не понимал, что значит этот бред. Он всего пару лет был в Ордене, но с каждым разом всё больше жалел, что присоединился к ним. 

— За что мне такие мучения? — сквозь зубы процедил Эрик и устало потер переносицу. Услышав слова Эрика, девушка несколько оживилась. Она поднялась с места и пальцами коснулась предплечья юноши.

— Ну чего тебе? — нетерпеливо вскрикнул парень, отдернув руку. Девушка вздрогнула, на несколько шагов отступила назад, а потом и вовсе пустилась бежать в сторону леса. И честно говоря, Эрику было всё равно. Даже если эту сумасшедшую сожрут волки, вряд ли кто-то расстроится. Он уже собирался уходить, но остановился. Может быть, стоит попробовать снять с нее заклинание? Не могли же его просто так послать в такую даль, вдруг от нее можно получить стоящую способность?

Девушку не пришлось долго искать. Всего через десять минут блужданий по лесу Эрик заметил впереди знакомый силуэт. Мириам сидела на земле. Сперва юноша не понял, почему она вдруг сидит на сырой земле, но потом подумал, что искать логику в поступках сумасшедшей — это не самая лучшая идея. И только когда он подошел ближе, он понял, чем она была занята. Прямо перед ней лежал раненный олень. Из его тела в нескольких местах торчали стрелы, а пятнистая шерсть была залита кровью. Девушка со слезами на глазах гладила умирающее животное по голове. Эрик впервые видел, чтобы кого-то настолько сильно заботила судьба лесного зверя. Видя, как девушка страдает, он и сам на секунду проникся сочувствием к раненому оленю. Но Эрик здесь не за этим. Он осторожно берет девушку за руку. Больше никаких резких движений, пока она опять не сбежала. Из его руки исходит еле заметное голубоватое свечение и проникает в ладонь девушки. Эрик концентрируется, позабыв обо всем, что с ним произошло сегодня. Он чувствует, как новые знания наполняют его разум, и уже спустя несколько мгновений в его голове сформировано новое заклинание. Исцеление животных. 

Многие считают, что в заклинаниях аваритов хранятся самые потаённые желания человека, от которого это заклинание было получено. Если человек мечтает научиться летать, то будет тебе заклинание полета, если мечтает о новой кровати, то ты научишься делать мебель из воздуха. Если ей хочется помогать животным, ты сможешь научиться излечивать все их недуги. Люди, придерживающиеся этой теории, верят, что авариты были посланы на землю, чтобы исполнять чужие желания. Эрик никогда не верил в эту чушь — слишком уж слащаво звучит. Но трудно не поверить, когда подобное происходит с тобой, а не с кем-то другим. Эрик обеими руками касается тела животного. Прямо на глазах раны на теле оленя начинают исчезать, а стрелы вытесняются новообразовавшейся плотью. Олень с трудом поднимается на ноги, но быстро приходит в себя. Эрик отходит на несколько шагов назад, а Мириам в это время поглаживает оленя по спине. Ее губы расплываются в радостной улыбке. Эта девушка. Если все эти рассказы про исполнение желаний правда... Она не хотела обрести способность говорить, не хотела завладеть невероятным богатством или новым домом. Все, чего ей хотелось, — это помочь тому несчастному животному. Животному, которое она больше никогда не увидит. В такие моменты лучше всего осознаешь, что твой дар снимать способности с людей — это благословение, а не проклятие. Эрик даже не пожалел о нескольких месяцах жизни, потраченных впустую — оно явно того стоило. 

Еще с минуту юноша смотрит вслед убегающему оленю, а после молча разворачивается и уходит назад, в сторону деревни. Кажется, здесь он сделал все, что должен был.


End file.
